blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvester
Appearance (optional) Sylvester appears as a blank sprite. His features are unknown, although he is described as a man of dominance. Story Background Leader of an unnamed organisation, Sylvester looks after the remains of Bradley's Imperial organisation, after the fall of Bradley. What became of Bradley after his organisation disbanded is unknown. Bradley is described as having 'vanished.' Sylvester had an affair with a human woman who he kept in a village he owned. So far it is revealed as the only affair he has had with someone other than his wife who is unnamed. Kenneth was the child born from this affair. He has a firm belief that vampires are the superior race for unknown reasons. Sylvester is also a vampire noble in society and thrives off the notion that vampires are superior of all creatures. He views humans as mere livestock. As a member of noble society, he has a symbol for his clan. This symbol is seen in Evan's earring. Season 2 Appearing in Evan's route, thus far. He has no desire to maintain or keep close his children, seeing them only as tools in his plan. He has association with Edgar and appears to get on well with Edgar's father, given Edgar's reaction to Evan in Evan's route. Lineage Parents His parents are unnamed although we know that he is a vampire: Meaning both his parents were vampires. Their status is unknown. Unnamed wife Not only has she not been named, she hasn't been mentioned. However, given that Sylvester has two children which the general population know of; we can assume he is married as the two childen: Evan and Lois, are credited as his legitamate sons. Kenneth Eldest known child of Sylvester, Kenneth has no desire to get close to his father, and vice versa. The two wish the other dead. No one knows of his existance. Evan The middle known child of Sylvester, although known to society as his eldest, disowned on account of his desire to learn more about the broader spectrum of creatures out in the world. Sylvester believed him dead until the later stages of Evan's route. Furthermore, Sylvester plotted to kill Evan when Evan was a child, and shared the story of his son having died from a deadly disease which couldn't be cured. The reality: Sylvester poisioned his own son and abandoned him, to the extent of convincing himself that Evan was dead. Lois Youngest known child of Sylvester, used merely as a pawn in Sylvester's plans to claim vampires dominance in society. He is niave. From Lois perspective, he is the most loved of Sylvester's children, and is the only one in line to take their fathers place and run the family business. Personality (optional) He is a cruel man who will sacrifice anything to get what he wants. Abilities/Skills (eg. Magic, Sword fighting, Craftsman etc.) Ordering vampires and demons around. He is a master of pillaging and raiding villages. Gallery In Events He is not a main character, and has no place in any events to current date. Trivia * It is suggested that he may have had more affairs with other women in Evan's route, other than Kenneth's mother, due to the nature of the flashback where Kenneth reveals his past. Although this has not yet been expanded upon or explained in further detail. Kenneth does not appear to have any knowledge either on this suggested scene. Reference Category:Characters Category:Rank ongoing